bloonstd6ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Tier 5 Towers
M3's Ideas Modified by DDTdestroyer2001 Dart Monkey Juggermines $5500 Shoots juggermines that explode once they reach their pop limit. Robo Monkey Egineer Riunion $50000 Shoots 9 darts at once. Ability transforms the 15 nearest dart monkeys into 1/3 Robo monkeys. Tack Shooter Rigel Ring $10000 Ring pops 3 layers, has a large range, and a faster attack speed. Blade Factory $15000 Shoots at 3x speed. Blades pick up the velocity needed to pop leads. The ability shoots at 10x speed. Sniper Monkey MOAB Destroyer $25000 Pops 25 layers, does 2x damage to MOABs, and stunning affects ZOMGs Super Supply Sniper $30000 Shoots 5x as fast as a 2|2, and ability summons $2000-$5000 cash. Boomerang Monkey Glaive Overlord $20000 Has 4 glaives orbitng. Range is slightly larger. Glaves orbiting now search for paths. Hyper Charge $5000 Shoots 4x as fast as x/3. Ability lets it shoot so fast, that it actually knocks bloons back and shoots at 30x speed. Ninja Monkey Hidden Monkey, Crouching Ninja $9000 Shoots 30 at a time, and shoots 1 five giant shruiken volley every 5 volleys that explodes. Astral Bombs $12000 Astral Bombs send bloons back, and have a bigger explosion. The ability weakens MOAB-class bloons by 75% Bomb Shooter Omega Seismic Bombs $9000 Bombs make bloons move backward for 5 seconds. MOAB Obliterator $54000 Does 25x damage to MOABs. The ability destroys ZOMGs now and does 5500 HP to everything else. Ice Monkey Nano Frost $20000 Bloons are frozen so hard that it pops 2 layers, AND the viral frost affects half the screen Kelvin Bomb $52000 Shoots Kelvin Bombs that can pop Lead. They have a freezing death explosion. Ability shoots a ground zero like Kelvin Bomb that freezes survivors for 15 seconds and slows survivors by 85% Glue Gunner Bloon Evaperator $100000 Does 25 damage per second. Glue is now blue. Glue Coverer $25000 Splatter effects 213 bloons and can hit and cover MOAB-class bloons. Ability affects MOAB-class bloons, slows them down by 75%, and NEVER gets removed. Monkey Buccaneer Spectre Carrier $56000 Has small spectres that fire mortars every shot and the boat can now fire again. Bloontonium Harpoon $6000 Affects ZOMGs and WOUSs with less than 20000 HP. Monkey Ace Spocktre $1000000 Vulcanizes bloons. This does 1337 damage per second. Air Zero $60000 Shoots 24 darts. Ability does 5500 damage Super Monkey These things will kill EVERYTHING. (They may be more powerful than the Spocktre) Pit of the Monkey Being $1500000 This thing is INSANE. It shoots a larger sun beam that is green. It incorporates every tower it sacrifices. It also enhances all towers in it's range with the strength of a 4/3 monkey village. ''Main Artiticle: Pit of the Monkey Being/Sacrifices'' Nightmare Terror $100000 Shoots 4 beams that can target separately of red plasma doing 22 damage per second. The ability does 5500 damage to everything in range. Monkey Apprentice Acid Rainfall $16000 Clouds surround the Apprentice raining down 3/1 dissolving glue. Flaming Paths $15000 Flames surround the tower that can set bloons on fire. Ability Sends a pheinox that rains down 4 independitely firing streams of fire. Fire also surrounds the pheinox to do damage. Monkey Village Monkey City $120000 Every tower in the range is granted x5 cash per pop. Monkey Quantum Lab $45000 All towers in range take up 10% less space. Ability triples the number of projectiles nearby towers have. Banana Farm Banana Cloner $80000 Summons 30 crates per round. Banana Lotter $10000 Summons between 1000 and 5000 cash every 25 seconds Can hold 100000 and has 20% interest Mortar Tower MOAB Mortars $50000 Mortars pop 10 layers and do a whopping 50 damage to MOAB-class bloons Orbital Srike Beam $75000 Fires a beam at the target that does 5 damage every second. Ability now fires small beams all over the screen that stay for 4 seconds, and leave a plasma trail after. Dartling Gun Ray of Infinity $260000 '' Shoots a blue ray that does 200 damage per second. ''Hydra Rocket Complex $30000 Fires large rockets that have three stages of explosion. Ability fires 300 rockets. Spike Factory Infernal Spikes $20000 Infernal Spikes explode with the power of a 4|2 mortar and do tons of damage. Super Storm $12000 Ability applies an even thicker layer of spikes. Spikes pop 21 bloons and do 10x damage to MOABs Monkey Engineer Miltary Engineer $20000 Engineers turn back time and make any bloons in range go back. Does not apply to MOABs. Hyperclock $50000 Towers in range have shorter cooldowns. The ability makes them 10x faster Bloonchipper Bloon Swallower $60000 Does 426 damage ot MOABs per second and sucks them for 6 seconds. Vacuum of Space $70000 Ability lasts twice as long and sucks bloons into space, doing 1 damage per second. Heli-Pilot Mini Sidewinder $5000 Has a small 2/3 dart ace flying beside the Heli. Fires 9 Hydra Rocket Pods. Machine gun fires lasers. Chinook of Help $100000 Ability causes bloons to not cost lives for 16 seconds. Monkey Sub Bloontonium Research Sub $30000 Activate submerge to pop 2 layers, destroy bloon statuses, and reduce nearby cooldowns by 25%. ''Before Strike Capability $133700 '' Ability does 133700 damage, and missiles can pop black and zebra bloons.